memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here, and here. Call sheets for 'Inheritance' Hi there, you have a bunch of Trek call sheets, right? Do you happen to have anything from that you could possibly scan? -- Lava Lander (talk) 14:11, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, you're right but I don't have call sheets from "Inheritance". Sorry. Tom (talk) 15:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Background info I'm curious to why you reverted the change I made for the background information in K'Vagh . Is there a policy for a certain style depending on the information? Also I don't feel it is necessary to mention twice who the character was played by in the article which is why I removed it in the background section. --BorgKnight (talk) 11:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :When there is only one sentence it should be placed in the bg template. No need for an "Appendices" section when there is no information. About the info with the double listed "actor": We had this discussion a few months ago and it was decided that the information should be placed in the bg info and in the sidebar. When I'll find the discussion I'll let you know. Tom (talk) 11:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Very well thanks. I've made a few of those background changes but I'll undo them now. --BorgKnight (talk) 11:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Short answer is... the sidebar should never be the exclusive source of information, as some of the mobile presentations do away with the sidebar (ie... hide it entirely, other than the image). Thus, if there is information that is only in the sidebar, it is lost to that reader. -- sulfur (talk) 12:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks sulfur. :) Tom (talk) 14:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Thing about that though sulfur is that on mobile presentations, from what I see, the sidebar is actually the first thing that appears. I've tried it on several mobile browser and it is all the same. --BorgKnight (talk) 15:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Alynna Nechayev The new image is showing Nechayev in 2370 in Sisko's office.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 17:31, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :I know that's why I reverted the other one. We don't need two images showing her in Sisko's office. I think its a temporal problem why the article is not showing the correct image. We'll see. Tom (talk) 17:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I have uploaded a new image, Alynna Nechayev 2369.jpg. We should delete the another image and keep the new one.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 17:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see a reason deleting the other one and it should stay on the article, too. Tom (talk) 17:41, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Game ...redirects to the in-universe article, games is the real world article. - 17:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Should have checked the link before. Thanks...will fix this. Tom (talk) 17:08, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Continuity polaroids Since I'm breaking down Category:Production material, I'm wondering why the continuity polaroids are in that category? Is it for the makeup, the costumes, or something else? - 23:10, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :I've added the category because these continuity polaroids were made during the production and are thus "production material". Would be the same for call sheets or scripts. They could get their own category but I think they should be linked to this category. Thoughts? Tom (talk) 23:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) They could be added directly to the costumes category, which is in production material, or separate category in costumes, since they are for the continuity of them. - 00:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Actually they are for the makeup and hair department not for the costume department. Maybe something like "(on) set production material" which could cover on set photographies, call sheets, scripts and these continuity polaroids? Tom (talk) 00:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm using costumes for hair and makeup as well. If you think it's important, I could still change the name to "costumes and makeup" and still have the continuity shots in a category in that. I was planning to leave call sheets and scripts directly in the production material category for now, since something should still be in there and there doesn't seem to be many images of those, though after the other images were out I did plan to see if there were any other categories that seemed appropriate. "On the set" images tend to be in the "top" production category rather than the material one. - 01:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Deleted image Hello, I'm curious as to why the screen capture of JG Hertzler as Ler'at from Star Trek: Klingon was deleted? They way I read the guidelines you allowed screen captures, am I mistaken? Thanks in advance for the clarification. Thanks :You've been told about our image use policy on your user page. The image you've uploaded was missing a copyright. Following our policies and guidelines the image was deleted because no copyright and citation was added during the last days. Tom (talk) 23:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thomas- No the real question is why are you such a fucking douchebag? You're a fucking dick and a pain in the ass. Do the rest of us some good and spend some more time screwing yourself! Greg ---- Headline text TOS guard Thomas, Have you ever found out the name of the guard Dr. VanGelder overpowered in the corridor in TOS "Dagger of the Mind"? I have seen some folks claim he was in the honor guard that greeted Sarek in "Babel" but I don't think so. Any ideas...? It wasn't THAT small of a part!----Chris :I am not sure if you're talking about Frank da Vinci as Vinci. But the more important question is why you're uploading Trek screenshots with photoshopped faces of other persons? Tom (talk) 22:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Reconfirmations If you have the time, could you take a look at this discussion on the reconfirmation process. - 17:16, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Question No biggie but I was wondering why you rolled back my edit; I know of no other performers' page where we list the specific cards in card sets where their image is used. Given the many card sets out there, I'm not sure that's a precedent we want. 31dot (talk) 17:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :Star Trek: Rivals is the first card game without real cards and on most of the cards they're using behind the scenes shots from the films. That's the reason why I've added this info to the actors articles. It's a while ago and I've added this info to several articles so it would be inconsistent to remove this info from one article and let the info on other articles. IMO the info is not harming the article. And as mentioned before, Rivals is different from the other card games. Tom (talk) 17:58, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess this is the first mention that I saw; thanks for the information. I still wonder if it is necessary to state the specific 'cards' his image is being used on even if we mention the fact that he is in this 'card' game. Wouldn't a link to the game contain this information? 31dot (talk) 18:04, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think this would work for the main actors but I think the information is not unimportant for the supporting and background performers. Tom (talk) 18:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC)